First year
by The boggart in the closet
Summary: Hogwarts's best potion master had a daughter right before joining the school's staff.
1. Prologue

Severus Snape was the angriest he had ever been. His crush since the summer before Hogwarts, and his best friend, arrived at his house, with tears in her eyes. Her husband cheated on her with a muggle named Lauren Jacobs, and had gotten her pregnant. How couldn't stand how she was being treated, so he welcomed her into his home, as every good friend would do. One week later, Severus found out that he was going to have a child with the woman he loved. He was overjoyed, but also felt very guilty. He didn't want to ruin Lilly's life by making her betray her own husband. July came around and Lilly needed him more then ever. James' 'darling girlfriend' was going to have his child on the 31st. Lilly couldn't bare it, and finally told James about her child. James got furious that she actually was going to have a child with the man he hated. Lilly locked herself in the room to avoid her drunk husband. She was scared, and knew if she went to Snape's house, he would find her and Snape. A couple months later, she was living with Snape, and had her child. It was October 14th, 1980. The child had just been born, and they named her Jemma Rose Snape.


	2. Deaths and birthdays

October 14th, 1981

Jemma's first birthday was a day never to be forgotten. Severus had invited over his best friend, Lucius' family. That included his son and niece. That would make three young children. Severus and Lilly's house was large, so the children got lost rather easy. And that was all before the cake. The youngest child, Clarice, wanted to eat the cake, and stuffed her whole head into the frosting. Because of the red dye in the cake, her face looked like a bloodstained mess. That was when the oldest child, Draco started throwing cake at the cat. After that it all went downhill, and the Malfoys had to go home eventually.

October 31st, 1981

"Severus, I have to go talk to him.." Lilly said, as they were talking about James.

"But what if he hurts you?" Severus asked

"He won't. I promise I will be back in an hour, tops. If I'm not, then you can come look for me, ok?"

"But-"

"Do you trust me, Severus?"

"Always"

"Mama!" Jemma exclaimed as she waddled into room.

"I need to go, Severus. Take Jemma to Clarise's birthday, and I'll be there after I finish talking to him, ok?"

"Ok." Snape replied reluctantly.

'James is dead. I can't let his child die with him. It wasn't his fault his father was unfaithful.' Lilly thought as she cast a protection spell over James' child, Harry.

"Move, girl." Lilly heard a voice behind her.

"Don't kill the child, please. You killed his father, he doesn't have to know about the prophecy." She said

"How do you know about the prophecy, girl?!" Voldemort nearly shouted

"I'm smarter then you may think, Lord Voldemort."

"You're nothing but a filthy mudblood." And with that, Lilly met her death.

October 14th, 1985

Jemma's Pov

I think daddy forgot it was my birthday, again. I've only gotten a parcel from his friends, the Malfoys. And even then I can't open it till I get my Hogwarts letter. All I can do is play with angel, but she's bring a letter to daddy right now. So I'm home alone, without even my owl. But daddy's coming home on Saturday, so it's ok.


	3. Ollivander's

"Father! Dad!" Jemma yelled, as she slid down the banister of the stairs and fell onto the carpet.

"Jemma, calm down." Severus said, barley looking up from his work

"But dad! I got my acceptance letter for Hogwarts!" Jemma said, almost bouncing over to her father.

"You did?" Severus asked, forgetting that his only daughter was now eleven, and it was time for her to go to Hogwarts. "Well, I guess it's time to visit Diagon Ally."

While they were at Diagon ally, they got most of the things on the first year's list. As they were entering Ollivander's wand shop, Severus was stopped by his best friend, Lucius, who was also on the search for his family's Hogwarts supplies. Jemma was given 20 galleons and she was sent into the famous wand shop.

"Hello?" Jemma asked. As her bright red hair flew in front of her face, a man appeared behind the desk.

"Ah, Hogwarts student, is it?" The man asked. Jemma nodded, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "You look just like a student from a long time ago. Her name was Lily Ev-"

"Evens. Yes, she was my mother." Jemma said, walking up to the desk.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you came in to get your wand, not to chat. Ollivander reached for a wand and told Jemma to try it out. Nothing happened. This happened many times, and right when he was a bout to give up, he saw a wand box in the very back of the room. "Well, it can't hurt to try, I guess." He said, and handed the box to the eleven year old. She took it out and looked at it. She herself had given up hope. She waved the wand, and a book rose from the book shelf and flew around the room, and landed in the same spot. "That is a very dangerous wand, but if you master this wand, you will be a great wizard indeed. It is made of 5 woods, and 5 cores."

"I'm sure I'm carful enough, sir." Jemma replied with a smile.

"I have never made a wand like this after I made this one. Oleander, Black poisionwood, Australian blackwood, and Alder, with cores of areodactyl fangs, Basilsk skin, ditto goo, and boggart skin. 15 inches, rigid. 20 galleons, please.." Ollivander said.

About a week later, Jemma was on the train to Hogwarts. Sitting next to her best friend, Clairice, and Draco Malfoy, her father's best friend's son. They talked and talked. Finally, Draco reached over and gave Jemma a small parcel. "It's from my mother. She says to open it tonight, after we are sorted into our houses. " Draco said. At that same time, the train arrived at the Station outside Hogwarts.


	4. Sorting day

"Students!" A voice called out. "I am Professor, McGonagall, deputy Head Mistress, and transfiguration teacher. Right now, you will all be getting sorted into the houses you will stay in for the next seven years, so I suggest you make friends. Presently follow me into the Great hall and stand in the front until you hear your name. Then come and sit on the stool, and wait to be sorted." Jemma followed the rest of the students into the great hall, and saw her father sitting at the head table. He sat there, with a straight face, thinking. She started thinking as the sorting began. She thought about the parcel, what house she would be sorted into, and how her dad would feel. She thought and thought until her name was called. She walked up, and sat on the stool, while the hat was placed on her head.

Hmm, how curious. I haven't had this much trouble determining a house for anyone for a hundred forty nine years. Your mother a Gryffindor, and your father a Slytherin, yet the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, and the loyalty of a Huffelpuff. What house would you choose, young one?

"Slytherin" Jemma said almost silently.

Very well. SLYTHERIN!

Jemma went to sit at the table with all the other slytherins.


End file.
